


The Golden Knight

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Angst, Bad Jokes, Cliff hangers, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Pining, Plot Twist, Smut, mentions of madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dean’s life is saved by an unusual and unexpected blonde.





	1. The Scent

“Hey! Ellie Girl, why don’t you come over her and give us some love!” One of a group of dirty men on the dark dock called to Ellie as she passed by. She gave them a passing glance, but continued on her path. There was something that she needed to do. Something that she needed to find. She just didn’t know what. She let out a heavy puff of cold night air, as the frustration sank in. Some thing had caught her attention two nights ago, and she had been on the hunt since then. The low growl as it had passed her, and the overwhelmingly thick smell it had left in its track was similar to other things she had seen. But it was different, and she had known it was important.  
Ellie’s head jerked up as she recognized the same growl from the other day. She picked up her pace, her breath coming in short pants. She recognized the sound of gun fire coming from ahead, and broke into a full out run. She couldn’t be late. She had to be there. Her legs began to burn from the speed she was running, but she ignored it. Then she saw what she was looking for. A sleek black car, growling into the night as it sat still, the flash of a gun muzzle came from nearby on the dock and she saw a werewolf ducking it out with a man. His gun was knocked across the dock and then the werewolf threw him. Ellie charged the werewolf without a second thought. She hated them with all her being and she put every dripping ounce of that hate into her attack.  
Searing pain shot through her body, and she howled in pain, dropping to the ground in front of the werewolf. Laying vulnerable on her side in agony, she awaited the death that was coming from the werewolf. But just before it could strike a second gunshot pierced through the night, and the werewolf fell to the ground near her. Whimpering and crying she laid on her side. Her leg had been shot, and she knew should couldn’t stand. She had seen someone else shot like she was, and she knew she was in trouble unless she got some help.  
“Hey, Sweetheart. Shit. Don’t worry, your gonna be alright.” The man she had followed here came over and picked her up, careful not to touch her wound. Her whimpering stopped in his arms, his scent calming as he held her. “Don’t worry, Sammy’s gonna fix you right up and you will be alright. My name’s Dean, don’t worry, I’m gonna keep you safe.” Dean laid her down in the car with a blanket under her, and sped off whispering calming words til they arrived at a motel.  
“Sammy, I need help!” Dean hollered as he came into the motel.  
“Dean?!” Sam jumped up from his computer, and looked at Dean. “Dean, what are you doing with a dog?!” He asked in confusion as Dean came in with Ellie in his arms.  
“I shot her by accident while I was fighting that werewolf! Just help me!”


	2. First Look

“I shot her by accident while I was fighting that werewolf! Just help me!” Dean carried Ellie’s whimpering body, and laid her down on one of the beds. “She came out of no where. But that werewolf would have gotten the better of me if she hadn’t shown up.” He ran a hand over her head and behind her ear, as Ellie nuzzled her face into his palm.  
“Dean, I’m not a vet. I don’t even know how to start.” Sam said looking over the wounded golden retriever that his brother had carried in.  
“Just work on her like she was a person. The bullet didn’t go through so pull it out then sew her up. I’ll hold her down.” Dean leaned over her soft fur covered, panting body. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. I told you Sammy would make it better.” He put a little kiss on the top of her head, just before Sam started working on blood manged covered wound. Dean let go over he slim body, when she seemed to pass out a short while later. When Sam was finished he washed up, then looked the dog over.  
“Dean.” He said looking up at it brother. “I’ve seen this dog before.” When we first got into town, I saw her from the car.”  
“Are you saying she’s been following us?” Dean asked looking Ellie over.  
“Or she tracked you down. I mean it’s not unusual for dogs to be more sensitive to the supernatural.” Sam said shrugging. Dean leaned forward and found a thin strap around her neck. Ellie. “Maybe it’s her name. Do you think she is someone’s pet?” Sam asked noticing the gold pendent.  
“No way.” Dean said dropping the strap and shaking his head. “You should have seen the hurt she put on that werewolf. He was literally mauled. She might have dropped him temporarily if I hadn’t shot her.” Ellie’s feet started to twitch, before she raised her head to look at the two men she was in the room with. She let out a long huff, before looking to Dean, and giving her tail the slightest wag of appreciation. “Ellie?” Dean asked hoping for something obvious from the dog to show she recognized the name. Ellie leaned forward and licked Dean’s hand, and the nuzzled it.  
“Dean, come on. Let’s go get some food. We can bring something back for Ellie.” Ellie’s head lifted away from Dean quickly, as Sam said food. Dean gave her one last head rub, and put a cup with some water in it before they left, and Ellie heard the low growl of the car leave.  
Lifting her nose she sniffed around the room form something comforting and found it in a nearby bag. She nuzzled out a soft shirt and laid her head on it, allowing herself to dream of the happy life that she knew she would never have. Several dreams invaded her sleep as she waited for the car to come back, but Dean was in all of them. The desire to be happy and to live her fantasy of a white picket fence and barking at cats the common theme for all of them.  
Ellie’s head jerked up as the door to the motel opened. She didn’t smell the promised food, and she hadn’t heard the car pull up. But when her noise was overwhelmed by the smell of perfume and rot, she knew that she had to do something.


	3. The Witches

Ellie rolled up onto her paws and leaned back on her back legs. With her front leg still injured her normal sneak attack was going to be difficult, but she had to be her best, for Dean. She couldn’t let him walk into a trap. The door opened and three people walked in. By the way they all smelled, Ellie knew they were demon magic wielders, something she knew were dangerous. She waited in her hiding place for the right time to strike, she had to make her first move count. She was outnumbered and injured, but she would go down fighting if she had to. One of witches pulled out something small and they started moving around the room, looking for something. The closest one started to come around the bed and lined themselves right up with one of the others. Ellie’s teeth pulled back over her teeth in a vicious snarl before leaping at the witch, effectively knocking them into the second one. She rolled off limping slightly as she attempting to regain her bearings in relation to the last witch.  
“You’re a bad dog.” The third witch sneered at Ellie. The golden retriever’s ears flattened back before she let out a low growl, and charged the witch’s legs. Ellie bowled through her, knocking the witch over, then turned and tore out her throat. Blood dripped from her maw as she turned back to the first two witch’s, which were just starting to stand back up.  
“Oh, shit that stupid dog killed her.” Ellie let out a harsh yip at being called stupid, and leaned down low. “I’m out of here.” He said, turning his back on her and heading for the door.  
“Sam!” Dean’s voice called from the front door as the box of promised food fell to the ground and he pulled his gun on the fleeing witch. Sam charged in behind his brother and they both squeezed off rounds from their guns until the witch dropped. Ellie ignored the pain in her front leg, and leap up to knock the last witch down and pin his throat under her paw to wait for Dean and Sam.  
“Good girl, Ellie.” Dean said as they entered the room, closing the door to keep the neighbors from getting an eye full. “We don’t have long before someone calls the cops. I say…” He was interrupted when the witch started speaking in Latin, ending the sentence with Ellie’s name. Her paw slipped off of him as she hit the cold wooden floor of the motel room. Sam and Dean both emptied the rest of their rounds into the witch.  
“Dean, we have to get out of here. You were right, the cops are going to be here any minute. Let’s get our stuff and get out of here.” Sam said moving around the motel to gather their things.  
“I’m not leaving Ellie to the wolves.” Dean said. “Sam she’s bleeding again. I think that fight hit her hard. And we are going to have to figure out what that witch did before he died.” He finished talking and grabbed Ellie and a blanket from the motel, laying her across the back seat of the Impala. They finished packing quickly, throwing everything into the trunk then getting into the front of the car and starting to drive away.  
“Dean.” Sam said looking into the backseat of the car. “I think I know what that witch’s spell did.”


	4. The Curse

Sam was looking over to the backseat of the Impala as they were driving away from the motel, “I think I know what that witch’s spell did.” He tapped Dean’s are urgently.  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed as he looked over his shoulder. In the blanket that Dean had laid Ellie on laid a petite, human girl with short golden blonde hair. “She is gonna be pissed when she wakes up you know.” Dean said pressing the gas a little harder.  
They drove in silence for hours, eventually crossing the state boarder. It was the dark of morning when they found a motel with a vacancy sign still on, and pulled into the parking lot.  
“Dean she doesn’t have any clothes.” Sam said sighing.  
“Yeah I know,” Dean rubbed his hand across his face. “Alright, I’ll go in there and get us a room. You wait here with Ellie, then I’ll take her in the room and you can get some supplies for us to be holed up for a little while.” They agreed and Dean went in to get a room. Sam left a little while later, after Dean had carried Ellie’s blanket covered body into the room and laid her down on the queen sized bed.  
Dean sat in silence as he looked at the once golden retriever. Her shaggy golden blonde hair touched her shoulders. Her small frame was lean and looked like she worked out to maintain her slim form. Dean realized that she was pretty, and that a lot of women would do cruel things to get a body that looked liked Ellie’s.  
“What the Hell!” Ellie whined softly as she jerked up. Her voice had a smoky quality that Dean found pleasant and actually reminded him of her canine vocals.  
“Take it easy Sweetheart.” Dean said jumping up from his seat and going over to her. “That witch hexed you. And, well, it might take you some time to get used to moving.” Ellie pushed her arms out in front of her body as she arched her back to stretch, causing the blanket she had been wrapped in to fall away from her. She shivered slightly when her new skin was exposed to the air.  
“Cold.” She yipped, curling in on herself. Her movement reminded Dean that he was staring at her naked body and he tore his eyes away. “Two legs?” She asked looking from her own body to up at Dean, who was actively trying not to look at her.  
“Yeah. We think that… ahem… that the witch cursed you to be a human. But not really sure how that can be a really bad thing.” Dean said shrugging, until he heard soft crying coming from Ellie. He moved over to her and pulled her body against his, with his added warmth she melted against him. “Don’t worry, Sam will be back soon, with some food and we will figure out how to help you.” He said stroking her hair gently. She nuzzled her cheek into his chest breathing in his comforting smell. “You know Ellie, at least you make a cute person. Could you imagine if you had been a pug or something?” He said smiling lightly. Ellie let out an amused snort at the image that came to her mind. She thought about how lucky she was, there were worse situations to be curse by a witch at least she was:  
“Safe.” She murmured aloud against Dean’s chest, grabbing his attention and halting his hand for an almost unnoticeable second.


	5. Puppy Love

The new trio spent the better part of the next two weeks laying low in motels and driving across the state borders. Making sure to keep a low profile and stay out of the police’s way. Dean and Ellie worked on some simple conversations so she could get the hand of talking, and she practiced walking and other motions. They were along the southeastern coast of Texas, at a low fee motel, and Ellie had had it up to her new found neck with being inside. Sam was in the shower, and Dean had gone out for food, it was the closest thing that she was going to have as a chance. She wrote a note, something new but that made good sense. Gone out for fresh air be back. Her handwriting was shaky ‘chicken scratch’, as Sam had called it. But she left it on the little table and grabbed one of the hotel towels, and left.  
Dean pulled the Impala into the motel parking lot, and brought the three bags worth of food into the motel room. Sam was coming out of the bathroom, steam trailing out into the main room.  
“Where’s Ellie?” Sam asked drying his hair a little more and looking around the room.  
“Well that’s a good question.” Dean replied as he put the food down on the table, causing Ellie’s note to flutter off the table and onto the floor. Dean squatted down and picked it up to read it. “I think I know where she went. You healthy crap is in this bag,” Dean motioned, then picked up the other two. “I’ll go check on her. Hey toss me one of those towels?” Dean left Sam at the motel and got back into the Impala. He arrived shortly at the location that he thought Ellie might have gone. He removed his shoes and his jacket and picked up the food and towel, then made his way to the sandy beach. The sun was setting and the place was empty, so when he got out on the dunes it was easy to see the blonde girl sitting on the sand letting the water lap at her feet. Dean looked away out of habit when he noticed that Ellie wasn’t wearing her shirt. Sam he he still hadn’t gotten used to her comfortable nudity. Dean realized a second after he had looked away she was still wearing the plain white bra that Sam had gotten for her. He approached her with the food in hand, and called her name.  
“Hey, Dean.” She said shyly. “I’m sorry I left when you weren’t there, but I needed to get outside. I’m not used to being inside this much.” She took the bag that Dean offered her as he sat down. “Thank you.”  
“No problem. I like the beach too.” He gave Ellie a gentle smile.  
“Dean, do you ever think that I will go back to the way I was before?” She asked staring out over the water.  
“Honestly I’m not sure. Sam is looking for a way, but it could take a while, even when we find a place to start.” Dean had found Ellie to be comfortable to be around and she was relaxing.  
“What if I don’t want to go back?” She whispered. Dean wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it, she still had trouble saying things she was thinking without realizing it.  
“Well why wouldn’t you want to go back to being who you were?” Dean asked turning to face her, and finding hers right in front of him. She leaned into him, her lips just barely touching his.


	6. The Beach

Dean pulled his head back surprised by the wet of Ellie’s lips against his. She hadn’t moved when he pulled away, her eyes closed and a single tear trickled down her cheek. Her chin sunk slightly as the heat of his breath pulled away. He knew time was short before she started to over think things, so quickly he lifted her chin between his forefinger and thumb and kissed her back. Relief flooded through Ellie and during the sigh that escaped her parted lips, Dean slipped his tongue into her mouth. Dean’s hand migrated to the side of Ellie’s face as he cupped her cheek, and he could feel the warm flush that was filling her. She changed position and turned on her knees to have her whole body face him. Her breasts bumped against his outstretched arm and Dean groaned, reaching out with his other hand to grasp her breast. Ellie’s head rolled away from Dean slightly, changing the angle of the kiss as Dean plunged his tongue in her mouth deeper. He let both hands slide down Ellie’s body to the swell of her hips and pulled her on top of his lap without breaking the kiss. She let out a surprised yelp into his mouth as the hardening bulge in Dean’s pants pressed between her legs.  
“Dean.” Ellie’s voice rasped from the back of her throat, as she thrust her head back and pushed her cleavage into his face.  
“Shit, Ellie.” Dean moaned as he dropped his face to the crevice between her breasts, and rutted his hips up against her pooling wet heat. Dean brought his hands up and started fiddling with the plain white bra trying to get it off. Ellie ground herself down upon Dean’s cock and and it was all Dean could do to hang on to her body and not loose control. With her bra forgotten, Dean slid his fingers under her shorts and underwear to find her dripping core. Ellie whined as Dean’s fingers ran against the entrance to her heat, as she ran her hands through his hair, and pulled his face up to hers so she could look at him. “Ellie?” the lust in Dean’s eyes started to clear as he swallows and pulls his fingers away. “Are you… Have you… have you had sex before?” Ellie laughed gently as she kissed the top of his head.  
“Oh Dean. I’m four years old. Of course I’ve been with someone else.” Her face scrunched up slightly. “I feel like I should tell you… I’ve had pups of my own. That’s not a problem for you is it?” Dean’s face fell with his cheek against the top swell of Ellie’s breast as he let out a little chuckle.  
“No, it’s not a problem for me, Sweetheart. I keep forgetting that you’ve only been a person for less than a month.” He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her tight. “Come on we should take our food and get back to the room, Sam is waiting for us.” Ellie rubbed her head on top of Dean’s in agreement. She stood up and grabbed her shirt and towel. Dean retrieved his items and the food.  
“Dean!” Ellie’s body whipped around to face him as she dropped everything but her towel.


	7. The Cops

“Dean!” Ellie turned to face something behind Dean. Dropping the items in her hands except for her towel she kicked sand up, and Dean heard a man yell out in surprise and pain. Looking behind himself and avoided the sand, he saw two police men standing with their weapons pulled.  
“Run Ellie!” Dean dropped his items and started sprinting on the awkward sand, grabbing the shaggy blonde by the hand and pulling her with him. The two cops started running behind them, but the one who had caught the sand in his face slipped and fell face first. His partner continued the chase, but as Ellie looked over her shoulder, she noticed the first officer was taking aim with his firearm. Ellie gave Dean as hard of a shove as she could, pushing him out of the way of the bullet, but right in the open for the second officer. Trying to think quickly, Ellie threw her towel at the officer in pursuit, and turned back to the fallen officer. Dean had managed to get out of the blinded policeman’s path and was getting back to his feet. Ellie charged the Policeman on the ground, and he rolled so show his belly to her. She pounced on top of him, straddling his stomach and hands on his throat, knocking the gun from his hands. His cry of surprise and concern for his own safety drew the attention of his partner, who was finally removing the towel from around his head and started coming toward them. The police officer Ellie was straddling manage to roll her over as he tried to get the upper hand, but he couldn’t make it stick and Ellie got a second roll in, solidifying her position of dominance. She got two punches on the cops face, before a wave crashed over them and knocked her off. Dean was pulling his gun out when Ellie started scurrying to him, and taking his hand they made a break for the Impala.  
Ellie was panting hard as she slide into the passenger side of the car and Dean started driving.  
“That was close.” He breathed deeply while pulling out his cellphone. “Sam, five oh, time to get out of here. Pack the bags, ditch the key. I’ve got Ellie meet us outside.” Ellie climbed over the seat into the back so they could make a quick get away. “How did they even know we were here?” Dean asked rhetorically. Sam didn’t even bother putting the bags in the trunk as he clambered into the low car, and the three of them started putting on fast miles into the night.  
“Where do we go now?” Sam asked as night fell and late hours turned early. “They had no reason to know where you were. There is something bigger going on here. Someone had to have told them, Henriksen maybe?” The brothers shared an uncomfortable look as if that was the last person that they wanted to see.  
“I say we go to Bobby’s. He might now something about what is going on, and he might be able to help us hide out for a bit until this blows over some.” Dean pulled out his phone and dialed the grouchy old man. “Hey, Bobby. Yeah I know, we are in a bit of trouble, think you can let us hide out for a bit. We aren’t too far from your neck of the woods, a few states over.”   
The miles rolled on until they arrived at Singer auto junk yard in the middle of the night and they knocked on the back door of Bobby’s house.  
“Thanks for taking us in Bobby.” Sam said as he and Dean walked in followed by Ellie.  
“Aw balls.”


	8. Bobby's House

“Aw balls.” Bobby looked from the boys to Ellie and back again. “Half of the time you idjits are in trouble there is a woman involved. Where did you pick this one up?” Ellie’s jaw dropped as the older man looked her up and down and spoke.  
“She found us and rescued us. Dean and I would have been killed by witches is she hadn’t been there to take them out.” Sam said protectively.  
“So your a hunter?” Bobby said nodding.  
“Not exactly.” Dean answered closing the door behind Ellie. “She was hexed by one of the witches that she saved us from, and they turned her into a human. We’ve been running from the cops cause there wasn’t enough time to hide their bodies.” Bobby turned to stare at Dean.  
“Are you sure they are dead?”   
“I tore out their throats.” Ellie snarled. “Except for the one they killed.”  
“Come on Bobby, we just need a place to lay low and get some information.” Sam finished putting a hand on Ellie’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, alright. You guys know where the rooms are go get settled in.” Ellie followed Dean up the stairs with Sam in the rear. Sam gave Dean a knowing look as Ellie followed the elder brother into his room.  
“I’m sorry your friend doesn’t like me very much. I’m not used to having that problem with people. Although I guess most other dogs didn’t really like me much.” She said cocking her head to the side as she pondered the thought.  
“Don’t worry about Bobby, he’s a paranoid old goat.” Dean ran a hand across his face as he sat down on the bed, making space for Ellie to do the same. “Ellie, did you mean what you said on the beach? About not want to change back. Cause if anyone will know how it will be Bobby. And the cops won’t really be looking for a dog.” He place his arm comfortably around her shoulders.  
“I don’t know. It’s hard to make the decision of going back to who I was. I would never be the same dog that I used to be. But at the same time I’ll never be a true person with where I came from. Doesn’t that make me one of the monsters that you hunt?” Her voice was sad, almost wounded as she dug into the deep emotions.  
“No, Ellie.” Dean got off the bed and knelt in front of her to be face to face. “They have all changed and lost their humanity, that is why we hunt them. You have changed and found yours, and that makes you good.” Ellie leaned her head down so she could rub her forehead against Dean’s, but he had lifted his face to kiss her forehead, and they met in a surprised middle. They both let the pleasantness of each others lips linger and deepen gently, then let it break mutually.   
“I think I have figure out how being human is a curse.” Ellie said, and Dean noticed she was shedding a few tears.  
“Tell me.” He whispered as he wiped the water off her cheeks.  
“I am falling in love with you, Dean Winchester.”


	9. Real Love

“I am falling in love with you, Dean Winchester.” Dean swallowed hard as he felt his heart beat faster and his cock swell at her words. He sprung towards her, knocking her back flat on the bed. A gasp left her mouth from the surprise and Dean plunged his tongue into her mouth. His hands tugged at the buttons that were holding her shirt together, pulling it apart and revealing her supple and soft breasts. He lost his breath as Ellie’s fingers grazed along the hem of his shirt and the sensitive skin of his stomach. Her fingers curled under his shirt and pulled it off with his help, then slipped out of her top.  
“Ellie, I need to have you. I need to feel you under me.” Dean whispered the words against Ellie’s belly causing her to squirm and moan quietly. She reached her hands up to his shoulders and pushed him away slightly, then started to tug her shorts over her curved hips. Dean groaned in the back of his throat as he watched her hips roll back and forth as she worked the tight material. Quickly, Dean slid his jeans and underpants off and discarded them across the room. He found Ellie standing in front of him in the bare, and his breath caught in his throat. “You are gorgeous.” He ground out, as a subtle flush crept up her cheeks.  
“Are you ready?” Ellie asked running her hands up from her hips, along her stomach, over her hips, and into her hair.  
“Fuck yes.” Dean breathed, as Ellie climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees looking at him over her shoulder.  
“Come and get me.” He could hear the playful growl that made his cock twitch with excitement, as he clambered up behind her. He slid two fingers into her pussy, collecting her juices, then removing them and wiping her own lubricant along his length. He pushed his head into her heat and dropped his head onto her shoulder blade in pleasure. “Don’t stop now.” Ellie’s whined as she squirmed her hips earning an extra inch of Dean’s cock splitting her open.  
“Anything you say, sweetheart.” And he dove in fully too the hilt feeling Ellie squeeze around him in surprise and arousal. “Fuck you are so tight and wet for me baby.” He continued to slide into and out of her warmth hard and fast, earning pillow muffled moans and gasps as Ellie’s climax drew nearer. “Ellie, fuck. I need you to cum. I’m not gonna last, please cum all over my cock.” He pleaded quietly, as he continued to ram into her from behind. She gave a slight nod of her head as all she could manage before she screamed her release into the pillow. Dean couldn’t hold off his own orgasm any longer and spilled his hot seed while groaning into her back. They fell over on the bed basking in the mutual glow .   
“That was really something.” Dean murmured against the soft skin of her neck, as he left little wet kisses.  
“I can die happy now.” Ellie chuckled lightly. “Does this mean that you love me too?” She turned her face so she could look at Dean.  
“You guys need to see this!” Sam yelled from downstairs.


	10. Wanted

“You guys need to see this!” Sam yelled from downstairs. Dean rolled his eyes and helped Ellie out of the bed.  
“What did you find?” Sam shushed his brother and pointed to the old TV set in front of him and Bobby. The anchor was discussing the triple homicide they had left states away. “So I guess we know how they found us.” Dean sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. “So they know what we look like and they are putting our faces all over the news. If Henriksen wasn’t involved before he definitely is now.”  
“So what do we do now?” Ellie asked, slightly confused. She was still new to the concept of the info box that people heard about things from.  
“You guys have your face plastered all over, its not going to be safe to go out for a while.” Bobby answered looking at the three of them. Dean was done with it. He stalked out of the library of Bobby’s house and out to where the old cars were slamming the door behind him. Sam looked at Bobby apologetically, then followed his brother to talk him down. “Girl, you and those boys are in some trouble. I hope it doesn’t have anything to do with you.” Ellie sucked her lip in between her teeth and chewed on it lightly, before walking upstairs to the room she and Dean had just been in.  
Looking around the room, she started piling somethings together. Two of Dean’s button down flannels, a bag of beef jerky, and a few other necessities. Throwing them into a bag she went and found a pen and a pad of paper. She scribbled some things down, and then followed her nose.  
Dean was in the scrap yard pacing around in an annoyed fashion. “Son of a Bitch!” he yelled as he threw a hunk of metal. Sam sidestepped to make sure the metal was no where near him as he approached his older brother.  
“Come on Dean. Henriksen is bad, but we will handle him. Just like the other times. Everything is going to be okay.” Sam put his hands out in a gesture of goodwill.  
“It’s not just that.” Dean wiped his face. “It’s this life that we led. You know, we are each others weaknesses, and it’s gonna get someone killed.” Dean turned his back to his younger brother.  
“And by someone you are thinking Ellie?” Sam might be big but he was as far from dumb as white was from black. Dean glared over his shoulder. “She can take care of herself Dean. In fact,” Sam’s hands fell to his hips in a huff. “She has saved our lives a few times now, as well as herself.”  
“I know. But she isn’t used to being a person and it’s going to get her killed, and that will be on us. On me.” Dean’s head fell forward. The back door to the salvage yard flung open as bobby, came out as fast as he could.  
“You boys better get in here. That girl of yours has done something pretty stupid.” The two brothers went running into the house with the older man, and Dean stopped short as he saw a note in Ellie’s shorthanded scribble.  
~I’m Sorry~


	11. The Plan

I’m sorry. There is something that I have to do. I hope that my actions will fix what I have done. I have more to say, but I don’t know how to say it. Please understand. I will find you when it is over.  
Ellie.

A tear fell down Dean’s cheek as he threw the note as hard as he could.  
“FUCK!” He shouted, causing Sam to jump in surprise. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
“Bobby. It’s Deputy Mills, I have some questions for you. Can you please open the door?” A woman’s voice rang from Bobby’s front door. Sam gave Bobby a curious stare, but moved to the back door with Dean as Bobby pushed them out.  
“Hide out until I’m done.” Bobby whispered.

Ellie’s nose wasn’t as sharp in this human body and she cursed every second of it. But she had things she had to do. She had to protect Dean and Sam. What she did know for certain was that she could feel the link between her human form and the witch’s coven that had cast it on her. She needed to find them. She needed to get the cops to go there and she needed all of them to leave Dean alone. She suppressed the urge to growl as she neared the bus station that she had seen on their way to town. She had grabbed a wad of cash from Dean’s bag knowing that he would be mad, but he was already mad. She got her bus ticket from the vendor, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone if she could help it. Her years as a stray and not wanting to be seen making themselves useful as a fugitive. She climbed onto the bus as far back as she could avoiding anyone with strong smells. That is until she smelled something familiar and looked up, feeling the power. She sat down next to the woman in a proper suit, avoiding looking at her face now that she was certain she was a witch.  
It took the bus a long time to get where it was taking Ellie and the other passengers, and she was starting to anxious about sitting next to the witch until it pulled into the bus station. Careful as to maintain her cover, Ellie stalked the woman as she walked downtown into a nondescript shop. Ellie waited outside and tried to figure out what she was getting into.  
“Hey, you should call the cops I think someone just went in there with a gun.” Ellie startled the crap out of a random person walking by on the street, and they pulled out a cellphone, but keep walking to a safer distance. Ellie then steeled herself and walked through the door.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he sat in Bobby’s study. The old man had gone with Deputy Mills to the police station to answer some question, relating to knowing Dean and Sam, and since then the brothers had been hard at work. Dean had the news on paying attention to how often their names and faces were put up while he was trying to find something in the lore about the spell that had been cast on Ellie. Sam came running in and stopped short when he saw the news report.  
“Again, a man has been arrested for the murder of five people in the a Washington herb store. He is also suspected of the murders that took place in a low rent motel almost a month ago. The hero and only survivor in the store, a golden retriever was rescued before she could be killed, and is receiving intense emergency care.”


	12. 2 Years Later

2 Years Later:

A chill ran down Ellie’s back, causing her hackles to stand on end. Something was wrong in the world and she could tell, and she took off running as fast as she could.  
She had taken on the coven of witches leaving one as the scape goat, but she had severed her link to the magic by taking out so many members of the coven, and had become he true form again. It was useful since the police showed up and arrested the only witch remaining and they made sure she had a full recovery. She had hoped that Dean and Sam would come to her rescue, but as the time went by she had a sinking feeling that something terrible had happened to them. She finally got back out into the world and free, after God knew how long, and tracked down the Impala. Only to find Sam shacked up in a hotel with some woman who bothered her. He had recognized Ellie, and told him that Dean had died to save him. He told her everything about the Yellow Eyed Demon and the Deal that Dean had made to save his brother’s life. Then he offered for Ellie to stay with him, but Ellie knew that the other woman was also staying, and she couldn’t be near her without the thought of retching. She had left then cried for a long time. Still she woke up to her own howling for her lost love. Nothing could soothe her but the open night air.  
But today was different and the only thing that she could think of was Dean. Her legs burned and she panted heavily as she raced as hard as she could. She had a long distance to go, but after a full day’s run she collapsed in the field where her heart had told her to go. A poorly made wooden cross was shoved into the ground near a turned up patch of Earth. Ellie nearly rolled through the patch of Earth, it smelled so much like Dean. There was another smell that she didn’t recognize but exhaustion didn’t leave much time for her to discover the smell. Recovering in as fast of time as she could, she used her rekindled canine sense of smell and tracked Dean’s scent to a nearby mostly destroyed convenience store. He had poured salt all over in an attempt to keep something out, but had not been successful apparently. Again she smelt the same smell from before. There was something about it, new but old, like she had never smelt it before. But Ellie knew danger when she was near it. Dean was in trouble and she needed to get to him as quickly as possible. Bobby’s house wasn’t very far from here by car, but that meant she didn’t have any more time to rest if she wanted to get there before it was too late. So she ran again.  
Evening turned to night, night turned to morning and the patterned continued until in the late hours of the night she passed a warehouse that caught her attention. There was a lightning storm that had no clouds, and she could smell the stench of danger everywhere here. Almost to the point where she nearly missed Dean’s scent. She charged in to the warehouse from a small side hole, just in time to see Bobby drop to the ground from the touch of a man’s finger, and Dean stake the same man. He simply pulled the stake out and dropped it on the ground.


	13. Angels

The man Dean had named Castiel stepped back, letting the lightning silhouette the shadow of wings. Ellie dropped down in a crouch, her ears flattening against her head in fear. She let out a shaky pant to try to calm herself, she needed to be strong for Dean. What were they doing tangling with an angel?   
“We have work for you Dean.” In a flutter of wings, Castiel Disappeared before them off to heaven, by Ellie’s best guess, and Dean knelt down to Bobby again. Ellie came rushing out of her hidy-hole and crouched down beside Dean and Bobby, her nose twitching with the hurt that she couldn’t express in tears, and her tail wagging softly.  
“Ellie?” Dean literally fell over the top of her holding her as if she was made of the finest silk he had ever touched. “I missed you. What happened?” Ellie wiggled out from under his grasp, licked his face then let her head hang. He was never going to understand why she did what she did, the hurt that he had to endure of not know what had happened to her for the time she was gone. Dean’s hand came under her muzzle lifting her face before he rubbed his other hand against her ear lovingly. “Don’t worry Sweetheart. We’ll get this all cleared up. Come on, we gotta get Bobby and get back to Sam.” Ellie rolled her eyes and huffed, but helped out as best she could.  
The next morning, Sam and Dean argued a lot and loudly about Castiel and angels and God. Ellie steered clear of it as much as possible. Knowing the supernatural existed and having faith in a higher power was apparently a bit of a stretch for Dean, but Ellie didn’t want anything to do with it. Even if she was just a dog. She knew there was a heaven, a happy place for all dogs, but she’d had her doubts about getting there since she had been human. Oh she had been a good stray, before she met Dean, and she didn’t think she had been a bad person. But she had killed a couple of people and gotten several more killed in a pursuit to keep one man safe. She snorted to herself as she realized that God had selected that particular man to save from hell so maybe there was a special place in heaven for her yet.  
“Got something you want to add for the class?” Dean asked, and Ellie realized all eyes had turned to her. Her tail stopped wagging at her internal thought, and she looked at the three men for some kind of support. But found none. She dropped her head a little, then rolled to show her belly in surrender. “Oh put on some pants for crying out loud. Don’t just go around bragging to everyone.” Dean mocked, lowering the stress of the group significantly before they decided to split up for a supply run.  
Dean was still on edge and Ellie could tell, but her attention was drawn to the older man. He had his phone out and he was calling the same number over and over again, simply getting a recording. He did not smell happy. Not that he ever really did, she thought, but this was different a deep concern etched his face and his scent.  
“I think we got a problem.” Bobby said just as they heard the Impala engine approaching.


	14. The Apocalypse

The plan to get Ellie back to human again was put on hold when the group figured out that they were going to have to stop the apocalypse. She understood that it was the right thing to do even if her heart wasn’t in it anymore. She was getting older. She was older than Dean by almost twenty years now. Not that it mattered while she was a dog. Sure Dean was still caring and Sam was great, but it wasn’t the same as when she had been human. Then Lucifer got out of the box, and the real trouble started.  
Sam said yes to Lucifer and the whole group of them went to take him and Michael on, despite Ellie’s fears about tackling two of the largest angels in the world. It was a slaughter, they didn’t even have a chance. Between the two of them going at each other, and then killing Castiel and Bobby. Ellie knew she had to do something to help Dean, but when she went to take a move on Lucifer it was the most intense pain that she had ever been through, worse than loosing Dean and not being able to help Sam. Simply awful, and then the world went black.  
Ellie came to in the dark. Trying to move wasn’t happening yet, but she realized that even though her body hurt, that wasn’t the reason that she wasn’t moving. There was something on top of her. She let out a whimper hoping that someone would come get whatever it was off of her. Eventually, she managed to squirm out from under the piece of sheet metal, feeling all of the limbs that were somehow injured in the fight with Lucifer. The sun was setting and she realized she was still nearby where she had been, and thought the best plan of action would be to go to Bobby’s house. If anyone had survived the fight with Lucifer, they were probably there. She started the long hobbling pace that she could manage toward Sioux Falls. She collapsed in front of the door of the auto body junkyard in the evening of the next day, unable to even push or bark at the door.  
“Ellie? How did you manage to get here, you idjit dog?” Bobby picked her up and carried her inside of his house to feed her and bring her a drink. She looked around and listened, but there was no one else here with Bobby. When he came back with food that definitely wasn’t made for a dog, she looked at him. All the emotion in her eyes must have talked for her, because Bobby let out a defeated sigh. “We lost. Sam dove Lucifer into the pit with Michael luckily, but not before it got the best of us.” He rubbed her ear gingerly, and without thought. “When we couldn’t find you, I think Dean said something about Lisa and got in the Impala and left. Something about a promise that he made to Sam.” Ellie pulled her head back fast and in pain at his words. Then cried a howl that she didn’t think she was going to need again so soon.  
Her mourning was cut short when a knock at the door drew both of their attentions and an odd smell caught Ellie’s nose. She jerked her head towards the door and growled as Bobby went to open it. Standing there in the doorway was Sam.


	15. Home

Time had been difficult for all of them since Sam had come out of the cage. Luckily with Death’s help the group of them had managed to get his soul back into his body. Then their were dragons. Ellie thought the angels were scary, but after nearly having her fur singed off, she found new levels of fear. Eve. Ellie could barely keep herself from tucking her tail between her legs at the thought of the mother of all monsters. But she continued to dream, dream about Dean how their life had been for that short time years ago. And she thought about how it was now, it was different between them.   
She needed to find Eve.  
It was easy to sneak out since the boys pretty much let her come and go at her whim, and she started to track the girl down. She shied away from the entrance to the sewer as the other pungent smells overwhelmed Eve’s scent. After clearing her nose and preparing for the worst, she entered the wretched place allowing herself to be led to the fowl smells.  
“Who comes here?” A mans voice called from the shadows where Ellie couldn’t see. She snarled a response when she smelt nothing from him.  
“It’s okay, she’s my daughter.” Ellie stiffened at the sound of Eve’s voice as she came out for Ellie to see. “Aren’t you. You may not look it, but you are a monster like all the rest of us.” The young woman knelt down and patted Ellie’s head. “I know what you want. Just like you knew that I could help.” She got close to Ellie’s face. “If your strong.” Eve pulled away from Ellie abruptly and moved to the side so that Ellie saw a dark archway.  
“This is all you have to do. Go through the door, and come out the other side.” Ellie’s eyes darted from Eve to the dark passage and back before she swallowed her fear and walked forward.  
She was a person, her human form when she had been curse as the light began to illuminate the space around her. She saw Castiel sitting with Crowley, the demon who had denied Bobby his soul. They were at a bar, casually talking about how the angel was going to win in the fight for Heaven. There were terms that Ellie wasn’t familiar with but it was obvious they were planning something bad. If Ellie got closer she would be able to hear what they were saying.  
“Go through the door and come out the other side.” Eve’s voice rang clearly in Ellie’s mind, and she knew instinctively that something would go horribly wrong if she stayed and tried to find out what was being planned. Something caught her attention off to the side of the bar. It looked like an imp. Ellie had seen them once or twice in her life, and they were usually involved with madness and evil.  
It was looking at her. Sizing her up, is what she realized the imp was doing. Probably deciding if she had been in this maddening place, and it dawned on her. She was dancing the spiral to madness. If she strayed she would be lost forever.


	16. The Spiral pt 1

Looking around the bar quickly, Ellie saw a women’s bathroom door and bolted for it. She pushed the door open with her nose, finding herself to be a dog again, only to find that she was walking into the ongoing onslaught of the witches that had been trying to kill Dean when they first met. She snarled as the rage filled her and she wanted to join into the battle to end them, but she knew she didn’t have time for that. One of the witches that was fighting for her life targeted Ellie for a hex, and Ellie took off running towards the beaded doorway on the other side of the fight. The animalistic urge to rip out the throat of her enemy was almost overwhelming, but she kept her head as Eve’s words rang through her head again. She flung herself through the beads and skidded across the concrete of a sidewalk.  
She stood up a human again, and took in the sights around her. She was outside in a city that was crumbling. No one walked nearby and there was almost no noise that she could here other than her own breathing. From a not so distant street block a mob of sick looking people came from around the corner. She had seen these kinds of sick before, and not that long ago at that. The Croatoan Virus. They were coming for her, and she had no idea where the door she need to go through was. Did she run away from them, or go to them. Her internal debate left her standing there without a plan, when an arm grabbed her around the waste and started to drag her away from the fight.  
“Come on, Sweetheart.” The all to familiar voice and grip stirred her from her thoughts and she say a slightly older looking Dean pulling her away from the afflicted horde. “I don’t know how you got here, Ellie, but it’s really good to see you alive.” Dean was talking to her as they moved through the streets.  
“I missed you too.” She said quietly, but she felt the overwhelming urge that was pulling her to a doorway. She knew she needed to go through it or be stuck here in this version of hell. “I missed you, but I have to leave again.” She was nearly crying as she pulled herself from his grip and pushed the door open.   
She made it through the next two doors with much less difficulty as she started to realize that the spiral was a test. Each doorway a part of her that it was trying to exploit. She came crashing through the newest door after she had been fighting for her life through to the door, when she found herself in a sitting room of someone’s house. A teenage boy was walking around listen to music that was blaring on headphones, as a woman and Dean were sitting on the couch watching a television and cuddling.  
“Lisa.” Ellie gasped as recognition and hurt flowed through her.


	17. The Spiral pt 2

“Lisa.” Ellie gasped as recognition and hurt flowed through her. She knew what this part was. The imp was trying to corrupt her love for Dean. Make it something that wouldn’t matter anymore. But she wouldn’t let it. She saw the glass door to the patio and walked towards it in a huff.  
“I was thinking that Ben is probably old enough for a dog. How do you feel about that?” Lisa’s voice sounded like it was right next to Ellie, and she almost stumbled. Tears rolled down her eyes as she reached for the door handle. She didn’t want to know what Dean said. She heard him sigh loudly, and just before he started speaking she fell in a heap on the other side of the door way.  
Tears fell down her face, as she realized that she was on the floor of a motel room just inside the room. She stood up and found herself in sexy transparent piece of clothing that didn’t hide anything underneath it. The bathroom door opened but confusion rang through her as Sam walked out instead of Dean. He had nothing on and all of his erect body was there in front of here.  
“You look so good in that Ellie.” His voice was gravelly with lust and she felt herself go stiff. She needed to get to that bathroom door, and there was a naked Sam blocking her escape.  
“Sam you look amazing too.” Her voice practically shook with unease. “But actually… sweetie,” She winced at the pet name, “I need to get past you to the bathroom.” She started to walk forward.  
“Oh come on baby, don’t play coy with me. I know that you want me.” His voice was confident as he grabbed her around the middle and pulled her backside against his throbbing erection. This was not how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to go through the door and then have Dean, not Sam. The Imp was there in the motel, with a devilish grin on its face as it watched the scene.  
“No really I can’t wait.” She could feel the magic pulsing though her and it was fading the longer it took her to get to the door. She swung back at him with an elbow to his balls and Sam hit the floor in the fetal position as Ellie ran through the bathroom door.  
She was among a mill of people working cameras as Sam stood up from the fetal position and she came through the door.  
“Hey, next time, maybe you don’t actually hit me?” Sam smiled and ruffed up her hair, before walking away in a different direction.  
“Okay, Jared your good for now. Can we get Jensen to the set for his next scene?!” Someone shouted as people started moving around. Ellie didn’t see a single door anywhere nearby. But felt the power getting stronger from a nearby window. Without a second thought, she charged the window, rolling through the glass and was standing inside a bedroom.  
“You alright, Ellie?” Dean whispered as her stood in front of her in pajamas, looking concerned.  
“Yeah, of course I’m fine.” She answered. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as a baby started crying from a room nearby. Ellie’s eyes went wide and filled with tears.  
“You gonna go get him?” Dean asked sounding tired. “You know since you woke him.”  
Actually I have to go to the bathroom, to uh… change a pad.” She cringed at another lie, but pressed on. “Do you mind getting him until I’m ready?” Oh please please, she prayed in her head.  
“Yeah, I got it, but bring his bottle when your done.” Dean rolled his eyes and walked away.  
“Not this.” Ellie said starting to cry, and feeling the power come from a doorway next to her. She turned and walked through it, collapsing in front of Eve back in the sewers as a person.


	18. Alpha

Ellie stay laying on the ground, curled in on herself crying but not knowing why.  
“It’s alright child.” Eve’s voice drew Ellie’s attention and she remember why she was here. “I knew you would be strong. Stronger than the others.” Ellie stood up in her awkward human, the lovely age of twenty eight, like when she had met Dean. “All the other Alphas went in people, and came out monsters. But not you, your cause was pure and the monster that could have come out, instead shows humanity.” Eve ran a hand along the side of Ellie’s face. “Go now.” Ellie heard the threat in the mother’s voice, and darted for the exit of the sewer back tracking the way she had come.  
The cool night hit the parts of her skin that was exposed. At least Eve had been kind enough to let her wear clothes when she had become human, a processes that she still couldn’t remember. That was probably for the best, Ellie thought ruefully. She made her was quickly to a storefront that had its lights turned on, and went inside.  
“Do you have a phone?” She asked, her voice gruff from lack of use. The man in the convenience store pointed to the back of the store without looking at her. She scurried to the back and picked up the receiver, dialing the number that she remembered for Dean.  
“Hello?” His voice was like a soothing balm on a hurt that she didn’t understand.  
“It’s me. It’s Ellie, will you come find me?” He voice was small. She didn’t know how she was going to explain this to him.  
“Wait, what? Ellie? Sam and I, we’ve been looking for you, how are you talking to…” He took a deep breath, “Where are you.” Ellie told him the name of the convenience store that she was in, then hung up the phone and waited outside the storefront for the Impala. A few hours of the cold night air was different as a person than it was with the warm coat of fur that she was used to but it ended when the low growl of the Impala’s engine cut through her thoughts. She climbed into the back seat of the car quietly.  
“Are you okay?” Sam asked from the front seat. “Did someone hurt you? Or do this to you?” Sam pointed at Ellie in her old human form.  
“I don’t really remember the specifics.” Ellie said. It was partially true, she knew that something about her had changed but she didn’t remember the process. Eve had opened a door for her, but her senses told her not to go through that door in her mind again. “I chose to be like this. I hope that you will understand.” She didn’t look at either brother as she spoke, but heard them moving. Dean’s hand caressed the side of her cheek.  
“It’s alright Sweetheart.” Brushing her hair behind her ear he finished, “Besides we missed you. But how you are still so pretty is something that I’m not sure if I can let go uninspected.” Sam groaned loudly from the seat next to his brother.


	19. Human Again

The drove to a nearby motel and got two rooms for the night, Sam not wanting to be too close.  
“Look I’m usually one to question a good thing when it happens,” Dean said once they were alone. He started moving closer to her, to touch her as if making sure she was real. “But in this case I might make an exception.” He kissed her passionately, letting the years that they had been separated dissolve between them.   
“I’m sorry that I don’t remember how this happened.” Ellie whispered as they continued to kiss. She had tears in her eyes as she felt the love between them.  
“Don’t worry about that now.” Dean started stripping her clothes off, followed by his own. When they were naked and standing in front of each other, heaving with lost breath, Dean picked her up allowing her to wrap her around him. “I want to do this right.” Dean groaned as he carried her to the not soft mattress of the motel. “Last time you were human and I had you, I took you doggy, but this time, your human. I want you to feel how it should be.” Ellie swallowed hard at the thought of what that might entail. He wiggled in the grip of her arms and legs until his face was between her legs.  
“Dean?” Ellie sighed the question. He blew air across her belly seeing her shiver and twitch with apprehension and excitement. Without further playing he dove into her with a his tongue swirling and licking, letting himself taste her to the max. Her head fell back against the pillow of the bed as a pleased gasp parted her lips. Her hips thrust up and her toes curled in the blanket. “That feels amazing.” She sighed, as Dean chuckled at her opening. He rubbed his scruff against the inside of her thigh, earning him a whine of enjoyment, then he growled at her low in his throat. Ellie looked down at him between her legs and rolled her hips. Then she slipped free of his grip and forced him to flip over so he was on his back presented before her. “This is how I am going to take you, since I’m a human.” She grazed her teeth across his chest as she crawled up his body so that her thighs were straddling his hips. She took his cock in her hand and gave it a measuring pump as if trying to remember how big he was. Then she aligned his head with her dripping core. “I still love you Dean.” She whispered just before she slid down his cock taking him all the way to the hilt.  
“Fuck!” He cried out as his head hit the back of her womb. It had been so long since he had been inside of her but it was just like riding a bike. They started up their movements trying to match each others pattern finding the places that the others liked the most. Drawing out more than one orgasm a piece before they fell on the bed utterly spent and panting. “You really are beautiful.” Dean whispered as he caressed her body. “How is it that you are exactly the same as you were when you were human last time. It has been years, and you were a dog. I figured if you were ever going to be human again you would be older.”  
“I’m not sure. But I do feel different, I feel stronger and younger than when I was a dog.” Ellie sighed then rolled so that she was laying against his chest before she fell asleep.  
“I love you Ellie.” Dean whispered against her hair.


	20. Truth of the Matter

“Ellie, we got a hunt.” Dean said as the three of them moved about their motel room. It had been an adjustment the last three weeks, since Ellie had become human. They weren’t looking for a way to turn her back, but they were trying to understand her change. She had done some very rigorous tests to see what she was capable, and she knew that she was better than she had ever been as a dog or a person.  
“What do you want me to do?” She asked as she came out of the bathroom partially clothed. Sam and she were still at odds about the concept of nudity, but he was winning even if he did look away and blush. She pulled her shirt on quickly and waited for a response.  
“Honestly, after everything that happened with Eve we aren’t sure if you are ready yet.” Dean said carefully. She nodded in understanding. She didn’t mind him being protective, she would be too. Just as long as he didn’t expect her to stay in the motel.  
“Maybe you could go for a low key walk around town.” Sam suggested, just as Dean turned to give him the stink eye.  
“That sounds nice. I haven’t been for a good long walk on my own for a while.” Ellie answered looking down at her bare human feet. It was still weird to her to see toes instead of claws. “When are you leaving?” She looked up at Dean again, and a little warmth flooded her body as he gave her a small smile.  
“As soon as we are ready.” He replied. Ellie nodded, then finished getting dressed.  
“I’m gonna get lunch and go for my lunch. Will you be back late?” Ellie asked as she took a small amount of money from Dean’s wallet and headed to the door. He nodded to her, but pulled her against his chest for a kiss before she could leave.  
“Be safe.” He whispered, but Ellie knew what he was really saying; I love you.  
Ellie’s walk to the diner she ate at was uneventful, but her meal and solitude was plagued by strange thoughts and glimpses of something lurking just out of sight. She still hadn’t managed to figure out exactly what had happened with Eve, but the constant nagging that something would go wrong alway drew her mind back to it. She caught something fleeing out of the corner of her eye and a strong scent that bothered her, so she threw some money down on the table and bolted from the restaurant.  
She opened her eyes feeling her body exposed to cold air. Her skin was wet in several places, and her muscles ached from some kind of strenuous activity. She took in her surroundings as a coppery smell overwhelmed her scenes. Her breathing hitched then quickened as she took in the strewn about mangled bodies surrounding her. The parts of at least six people littered the ground and coated her skin with their blood.


	21. Living With the Past

Ellie’s panting gasps wouldn’t subside as she looked around. She needed to get out of there. She tried to remember anything as she quickly looked for anything resembling the clothes that she had left the motel in, but couldn’t find anything. She grabbed a blanket from nearby and wrapped it around herself, remember what Sam had told her about being outside in her skin. Luckily it was night time and darkness shrouded her as she tried to find her way back to the motel. Relying on human senses was something that she hated, but she discovered that her sense of smell was sharper and she made it back to the motel with only a few short detours.  
The lights were out and the Impala was gone. That made her nervous. She felt a familiar chill run down her back, and caught an imp out of the corner of her eye. She snarled but it was gone. She didn’t have time to go chasing after it right now. She had to push the door of the motel hard to get it open, because she didn’t have her key card to get it since it was with her clothes. Where ever they were.  
There was a quiet beep that she probably wouldn’t have heard if she wasn’t on edge, but she needed a shower. She closed the door, dropping the blanket to get into the shower. The cool water was shocking at first but she didn’t want to wait for it to warm up before she started to scrub at the blood. Her skin started to turn an angry blotted red as she cleaned herself much to hard. She had her own bruises and cuts that had started to show up proving at least that she had been in a fight.  
Ellie put her face and hair into the water, still trying to get all the gore off of her, when she heard the door to the motel slam open.  
“Ellie!!!” It was Dean’s voice. He sounded angry and scared. She could smell the exhaust from his car from the shower, as if he had been driving for a long time. “Shit!” He mumbled a second later, then she heard his feet carrying him to the bathroom where she was. She had no idea what to tell him, the truth made no sense and would most likely scare him. The door to the bathroom slammed open and dean pulled the curtain open, letting deep sigh out when he saw her. “Are you okay?” He asked as he pulled her against him, not caring for a second that she was wet with blood and water, or that the shower was still running. “Where did all this blood come from are you hurt?”   
“I don’t know. I don’t remember what happened. I left this morning and went to get something to eat, but something caught my attention…” Ellie trailed off as Dean pulled away to get a good look at her.  
“Ellie, that was two days ago.” Dean said his voice etched with fear.


	22. Coping with the Now

“What?” Ellie’s heart was pounding in her ears with Dean’s revelation that she had lost more than a days worth of time.  
“Ellie, where did all this blood come from? Are you hurt somewhere?” She couldn’t answer, or move as the weight that she had been missing for two days and woke up surrounded by at least half a dozen dismembered people. “Ellie!” Dean shouted and snapped his fingers in her face. She refocused on him, knowing that she couldn’t get lost within herself now. “Sam is on his way back. We were looking for you and he found a hunt. We are going to make sure that you are okay, and we are going to figure out what is going on in this town.”  
Ellie nodded her head in understanding, as Dean held her close to him for a moment resting his cheek to her bare skin. Then he departed the room, to clean up her mess. She turned off the water, not feeling any cleaner, before moving to the mirror to inspect her body for injuries.  
She saw a handful of red scores on her skin, none of which cause her any pain. but when she had scoured her entire body and come up with nothing, she concluded that her fugue and the blood were from alternative sources than injury.  
Ellie jumped when the door to the motel opened and slammed shut.  
“What did you find?” Dean’s voice rang out with his calm familiarity with his brother.  
“I think Eve is here.” Sam whispered. A chill ran across Ellie’s hackles. The brothers never new that she had gone to seek out the mother of all monsters before she had become human. Ellie had played the whole event close to her breast, mostly because she didn’t remember most of the event. “I saw a murder scene, not too far from here. Dean it was a slaughter house.” Ellie squeezed her eyes shut against the flood of images that besieged her from when she came to. All the blood, her breathing hitched and her head pounded. “But I think I might have a lead.” Quickly, the shaggy blond grabbed a towel and came out of the bathroom.  
“What is your lead?” She asked hopeful to find something resembling an answer.  
“How did you hear…” Dean started to say as Sam held up a piece of paper with an address.  
“Alight let’s get out of here.” Ellie dropped the towel, much to Sam’s displeasure and surprise, and threw on clean clothing as fast as possible.  
“How were you able to hear what Sam and I were talking about?” Dean asked a short time later while they were in the Impala. Ellie looked at him in confusion, and Sam seemed to finally realize Dean had a point. “We were talking so quiet I had trouble hearing everything we said, and I was in the conversation.”  
“Must be because I used to be a dog, and I have better senses than you guys.” But the thought continued to nag at her. It was something that made her not entirely human and that bothered her.  
“Here Dean.” Sam said as the group pulled into a diner parking lot. The group walked inside, only to be greeted with suspicious eyes.  
“Hello.” They all turned to see the small brunette woman that Eve was possessing. Sam and Dean open fired on her, hoping any of their rounds would do anything. She winked and disappeared.  
“Shit, Dean!” Sam had turned around looking at Ellie, and fired off a shot as quickly as he could.


End file.
